


The Bet

by nesrynfaliq



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, NSFW, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome, everyone loves everyone and it's beautiful, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrynfaliq/pseuds/nesrynfaliq
Summary: Modern AU, established relationship. Cassian, Az and Mor have somewhere to be and while the boys are up their sleeping beauty is nowhere to be found. Az comes with a novel way of getting her out of bed....NSFW. Sin. Much sin ahead. You’ve been warned.'Az’s dejected form isn’t what leaves their bedroom however. Instead, Cassian freezes in the act of raising his mug to his lips for a drink when he hears a soft, feminine moan escape. He waits for all of a second before the mug and half-eaten breakfast are abandoned and he wanders down the corridor to investigate.'





	

Azriel doesn’t look up from the piece of toast he’s slowly, precisely, buttering as he hears the unmistakeable sounds of Cassian sloping into the room behind him. His boyfriend doesn’t stop walking until he crashes, albeit gently, into Az’s back, jolting him against the counter. His thick, muscled arms slide easily around his waist and he nuzzles softly at his neck, still slightly damp from the shower.

“Mm, you smell like Mor,” is Cassian’s dreamy idea of a mumbled morning greeting.  

Az comes as close to grimacing that he ever does at that. “I think I used her shampoo this morning,” he confesses drily, now tipping coffee into the mug in front of him. Cassian lets out a gasp of mock horror at this and withdraws from him as though tainted. He claps him playfully on the shoulder, “Good luck,” is all he says before he heaves himself up onto the worktop, his heels knocking gently against the cupboard door.  

A soft smile traces Az’s lips as he slides the coffee towards Cassian who raises the mug in a grateful salute after grabbing it before taking a long draught. “I don’t think I have to worry about it,” he says evenly, melting out of the way to let Cassian at the toaster and hob, “She won’t be coherent enough to notice for a while yet.

Cassian glances over Azriel’s head towards the door of their bedroom, slightly ajar, revealing the darkness within, then he snorts. “It looks like the lair of some fell beast,” he observes, casually swiping a piece of Az’s buttered toast and transferring it to his mouth. Az huffs but doesn’t protest, considering it a fair trade for the half a pack of bacon Cassian has just slapped into a pan.  

Az makes a business of checking his watch, “At this time of the morning you’re not far wrong,” he murmurs, ambling to the fridge and pulling out eggs which he lays on the counter within easy reach of Cassian’s broad, deft hands.

Cass snorts at that assessment, barely even looking at what he’s doing as he cracks the eggs and transfers them to a bowl to whisk them up, “How long do we have before we need to leave?” he asks, eyebrow raised.

“A few hours yet,” Az replies mildly, taking a small sip of his own coffee, “But she should get up now.”

Cassian snorts again, “You expect her to manage that without some sort of encouragement?” he demands, “Waking Mor up at this time is like waking the dead, we’d have an easier time finding a new girlfriend at the graveyard.”  

Az just smiles at that, watching his boyfriend work, “Mm, I’m quite fond of this one, as it happens,” he murmurs quietly.

He’s fully aware that he already has a plan to deal with their…situation. Cassian never eats his eggs scrambled this way, and his bacon is always half raw. Sure enough, a few moments later, tipping the eggs into a frying pan, Cass grins, “Don’t you worry, sweetheart,” he says affectionately, leaning over and kissing Az on the cheek even as he rolls his eyes at the petname, ”I have just the thing. She’ll be up in a minute, all bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

 It’s Az’s turn to snort at that. Of the three of them, Cass is the one most likely to tend towards optimism but even by his standards that’s stretching the bounds of belief. “Okay fine, she’ll be conscious,” he amends irritably before waggling a spatula threateningly in Az’s direction, “you get to take over from there.”

“If you actually manage to get her up I’ll take over from there,” he promises faithfully, taking another idle sip of his coffee.  

“Ha,” Cass grins, “Just you wait, Az, she can never resist my cooking. Ever.” He reaches past him and swipes the large ‘princess’ mug out of the cupboard, filling it with coffee from the pot before dumping in a small mountain of sugar and half of their milk reserves into it with his customary grimace that anyone would dare besmirch the good name of coffee the way that Mor does.

Azriel just hums as Cassian starts to load Mor’s breakfast onto a tray, leaning against the worktop, saying nothing. As he starts to leave the room however, Mor’s breakfast arranged in the shape of a smiley face with tomato eyes, a bacon mouth, scrambled egg hair and a spikey toast hat however, Az dips down and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Good luck,” he murmurs.

Cassian waves an airy hand, “Oh ye of little faith!” he huffs irritably as he sets off in the direction of their bedroom.  

Azriel waits patiently and he and his lack of faith are rewarded by a Cassian stomping out of the room five minutes later, caught somewhere between astonishment and dejection, resolutely munching a piece of Mor’s toast. “Unbelievable,” he grumbles, looking sincerely crestfallen. “She’s made of stone, Az, we’re dating a statute, I hope you know that.”

Az just smiles as Cassian helps himself to some of Mor’s eggs, clearly lamenting their wasteful scrambling. “That was never going to work,” he says smoothly.

Cassian lets out a good natured growl, now eating a piece of Mor’s bacon with his fingers. He brandishes it at Az, “I bet you a tenner you can’t get her out of bed before I can.”

Cass watches as Azriel considers this, can practically hear the cogs turning in that mysterious, shadowed brain of his. Finally, with a decisive little nod, he sets down his piece of toast and says, “Deal,” before padding towards their bedroom.  

Blinking, slightly startled by this sudden turn of events he calls after him, “On this try mind you!” Az just vaguely nods his agreement, gently pushing open the door at the end of the corridor. What a well meaning idiot, Cassian muses with a shake of the head, happily stuffing one of Mor’s tomatoes into his mouth. She doesn’t know what she’s missing, this breakfast was up to his finest high standards, but Az is taking part in a truly hopeless mission. Fire-breathing dragons would have been easier and safer to approach than their Morrigan this morning.

Cassian waits, shovelling down more of Mor’s bacon with what Az would probably consider indecent enthusiasm. Mor would understand though, he has to give this breakfast a proper funeral, worthy of her approval. He expects to see Az slinking back to him, defeated, rummaging irritably in his jeans for his wallet to offer him the spoils of his victory. He freezes, another piece of toast halfway to his mouth, loaded with scrambled eggs and dread – if Azriel fails in this task it’ll be his turn to rouse Mor again…He contemplates this for a few seconds then shovels the toast and egg into his mouth, deciding it’ll be worth it. His boyfriend had been so achingly sure of himself and while Cass doesn’t think that Az’s ego needs to be deflated any more than it already is, on the other hand he really does like the idea of him coughing up the bet money.  

Cassian waits some more, still devouring Mor’s breakfast, feeling a slight pang of worry for Az. In her current state, well aimed pillows might just be lethal, and he’s quite fond of Az’s pretty face…He decides to give it a few more minutes before launching an emergency rescue operation. Any second now he’s going to have to kiss that small frown from his beautiful face, console him even as he delightedly accepts his winnings.  

Az’s dejected form isn’t what leaves their bedroom however. Instead, Cassian freezes in the act of raising his mug to his lips for a drink when he hears a soft, feminine moan escape. He waits for all of a second before the mug and half-eaten breakfast are abandoned and he wanders down the corridor to investigate.

Gently pushing open the door, decorated with Az’s careful, neat lettering of their names (Cassian’s idea) and the small stick figures in the top left corner, (a drunken Mor’s contribution) he pauses to properly drink in the scene. Azriel is kneeling on the floor at the side of their bed, Mor’s long, golden legs hooked over his shoulders, his head buried between them. Mor is arching in pleasure, another faint moan spilling from her open lips as her body bows from the bed. Her hands fist the crisp white sheets, clutching at them as Az teases her with his tongue.  

Cass is too bowled over by the sheer, delicious genius of Az’s plan to be mad that he’s going to have to pay him for this later. He only walks forwards, crawling onto the bed and grinning down at Mor. She whimpers, hips lifting a little more the bed into Az’s mouth and he must not be teasing her as much as he usually does, if she’s already this far gone. Knowing all too well what it feels like to have him going down on you, Cassian strokes his fingers soothingly through Mor’s long blonde curls, easing her through it.

“Cassian,” she whispers, gripping his thigh tightly, anchoring herself to him. Az’s eyes flicker up from between her thighs to meet his. He only gives him a faint, satisfied smirk before he resumes and Mor is moaning again, the sound shooting straight to Cassian’s core and damn them both.

He doesn’t have long to brood on things. A moment later, Mor is reaching up, grabbing a sloppy fistful of his shirt and dragging him down to meet her hungry mouth. Cassian kisses her slowly, deeply, savouring the heat of her mouth and the warm press of her desperate tongue. She moans into his mouth, breaking off the kiss and arching into Az again, her eyes clamping shut as she begins to pant for him.

“Is this good, princess?” he asks her quietly, fingers easing through her hair, stroking her through it. Mor nods, whining as Azriel shifts slightly on the floor in front of her, pulling her a little more firmly against his mouth. “You look so beautiful with his head between your thighs,” Cassian informs her, his tone light, even, but it makes her moan again. “Do you want to come for him?” he murmurs, cocking his head slightly to one side.

Mor whimpers again, struggling to get the words out past the pleasure he can see written across every line of her beautiful face. “For- For both of you,” she manages to pant out to him and Azriel growls his approval of this.

A slow smile spreads across Cassian’s face as he idly palms her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the calluses on his skin scraping over her. Mor lets out a soft, urgent sound, nodding encouraging him on. “More,” she whispers and he’s not sure which one of them she’s begging but- “More, more, please,” she cries, her back arching and the sound snaps Cassian’s restraint.

Azriel might be able to hold out on her, tease her senseless, bring her to the edge for him over and over, see her helpless before him, begging him this way and not yield to it but Cassian…They usually have to tie him up to stop him intervening at this point. He ducks down, taking Mor’s other breast in his mouth, sucking, gently dragging her peaked nipple between his teeth until she cries out for him.

“Please,” she whispers, trembling, clutching onto his arm, nails digging in deep, “Please, Cass, I want, I want to, I want to-“  

Cassian pauses, raising his head, looking up at her with hungry eyes, his hands still teasing her, “You want to come, don’t you?” he purrs softly, nuzzling gently at the soft skin between her breasts.

“Yes,” she groans, “yes, please, please.” Glancing down towards where Az is perched, content to continue half teasing her for his pleasure and half punishing her for her laziness, Cassian fists his hand in his hair and gives a soft tug, stopping him.

Azriel looks up at him, the warm, rich hazel of his eyes obliterated with black, wicked lust, his mouth wet from Mor and Cassian groans, unable to resist stretching down to him and kissing him. Mor wails at the loss of contact, panting and writhing between them, fingers scrabbling for purchase, trying to drag one or both of them back to where she wants them.

She halts her efforts when she hears his voice, “She needs your fingers between her thighs,” he murmurs, gently stroking Az’s cheek with his hand, “Needs them inside her.” Mor whines and nods her approval of this, desperation creasing between her brows. “She’ll moan for you,” Cassian promises, voice rich and gentle and Az growls his approval at that idea, “She’ll be such a good girl and scream your name when she comes for you.” Az shudders at this words, closing his eyes and swallowing and Cassian smiles, knowing how much he loves it when either of them moan for him. “Won’t you?” he adds softly to Mor.

She nods frantically, her thighs moving blindly over the sheets, desperate for friction, for something. “Yes,” she promises, voice hoarse, “yes, Azriel, Azriel please, please.”

Az considers them, head cocked slightly to one side, then he shuffles between her thighs again, gently nudging them apart for him. Cassian resumes playing with Mor’s breast, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth but still watching Azriel from the corner of his eye. He considers her, fingers softly trailing up and down the insides of her thighs, toying with her. Then he swipes them once through her folds. His groan of approval mingles with her soft whine of pleasure and anticipation.

“Is she wet for us?” he asks, unable to keep the growl from the words.

Azriel slowly, deliberately raises his head to meet his gaze then he nods once. “Soaked,” he says simply, swiping a finger through Mor’s folds again making her wail in desperation, breathing heavy and laboured.

“Make her come for you,” Cassian whispers and Azriel smiles his agreement.  

He eases a finger into Mor, pumping it in and out of her, then adds a second. Cassian watches him hungrily, eyes wide, heat coiling in his stomach and he can’t help the curse that drops from his lips as Azriel buries his head between her thighs again without warning. Mor moans for them and Cass ducks down, smothering the sounds with a hot, claiming kiss, unable to help himself. Cradling her cheek in his hand he shapes her movements to him, shifting to hold himself over her, kissing her through what Az is doing to her.

“Please, please,” Mor cries, breaking the kiss and arching her hips urgently against Az, “Cass please, I- Azriel-“ Her words are a mess, her skin flushed, her eyes glazed with pleasure, her hips bucking against Az in rhythm with his fingers and tongue.

“That’s it,” Cassian coaxes her quietly, his hand on her breast once more, his lips sucking against a spot at her neck he knows she loves. “That’s it, Mor, you’re perfect, aren’t you?” She gasps out a confused tangle of their names again, nearly incoherent and he can tell without the glance Az tosses in his direction that she’s close, she’s so close. “Are you going to come, princess?” he asks her smoothly.

“Yes,” she manages to gasp out to him, nodding, one hand buried in Azriel’s hair, the other clutching tightly at his thigh, “yes, yes, yes,” she pants, her head tipping back, her mouth spilling open.

“Tell him,” Cassian snarls roughly to her, hand sliding into her hair and tugging gently, demanding her attention, “Tell him now, Mor.”    

“I, I,” Mor whispers, then her body arches again and she cries out loudly, shaking, “I’m going to come, Azriel,” she manage to get out to him, nodding her head urgently. “I am, I’m-“ Cass dips down, murmuring softly in her ear as she falters, giving her the words he knows will drive Azriel wild when they fall from her lips. “I’m going to be a good girl for you,” Mor cries out and Az falters, groans, before redoubling his efforts. “I’m going to-“ she breaks off, words splintering as her body tightens and she shatters at last, screaming Azriel’s name as she had promised him that she would.        

Mor collapses back down against the pillows, panting for breath and releases her desperate grip on Az’s hair as he gently withdraws from her. She slings her arm over her eyes, trembling, struggling to recover from the pleasure that’s still pulsing through her. The thin nightdress Az had only pushed up around her hips, not bothering to take it all the way off, clings to her sweat damp skin.

She stirs when she hears the soft sound of murmuring voices and manages to squirm onto her stomach in time to see Az bracing a knee on the mattress as he leans forwards into Cassian. He groans his approval as Az’s lips meet his own and strokes his fingers through his dark hair. Tugging insistently, he draws him up onto the bed, shuffling back to make space for him and Mor watches as Az smiles into the kiss, trying to crawl towards them without breaking it. “Now you taste like Mor, too,” he murmurs in approval and Azriel laughs before kissing him again.

Not at all happy at being left out of the action, hunger still twisting in her stomach for both of them at once Mor pushes forwards and squirms between them. They shift instinctively, making space for her between their bodies and she fits easily into the gap between them, completing them. She moves towards Az first, arching up and kissing him, murmuring to him, thanking him for making her come that way. But a moment later he surprises her, yielding first, drawing away and nudging her to press fully into Cassian, withdrawing to watch the two of them. She reaches back, softly stroking his arm in thanks before turning her attention back to Cass.  

Winding her fingers through his long, shaggy hair she draws him down to her and kisses him, slowly, deeply, feeling him groan into it. She’s on her knees in front of him, her nightdress start to slip down to cover her again but she ignores it, focusing on him as she shifts in closer, pushing him gently back down against the pillows and sliding into his lap. She rocks her hips gently against his and groans when she realises that he’s completely hard beneath her.

A slow smirk spreads across her face at the realisation and she nuzzles gently at his neck. “Did you like watching me come?” she purrs to him, nibbling at his earlobe. Cassian groans, nodding, hissing softly as she cups the bulge in the front of his jeans, stroking him through the fabric. Mor presses in closer, easing her hands underneath the white t-shirt he has on, pulling it up over his head. She presses in against him once more, kissing him, her hands braced against his shoulders, over the dark tattoos that snake over them.  

Pushing him down further onto the pillows Mor hungrily captures his lips in hers then moves down to kiss his neck. Azriel shifts behind them, sliding to Cassian’s side, watching the way his breathing changes, becoming heavier, more ragged, as she starts to kiss slowly down his body. Cass reaches out, fingers grasping and finds Az’s scarred hand, squeezing as Mor makes her way down over his chest, to his stomach, his navel, following the trail of dark hair that dips beneath his jeans.

She pops the button and she and Az help ease Cassian out of the fabric, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Mor smiles broadly, nuzzling gently against his thighs, nipping at his skin with her teeth until he gasps and she huffs a soft laugh against him. Looking up at him, eyes hungry, she whispers, “I want to taste you now,” and he slumps down against the pillows, nodding hopelessly, his dark hair falling into his face as he does so.  

Grin broadening Mor tugs his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor behind her and hums her approval at the sight of him, hard and ready for her. She gives him a few soft strokes with her hand then ducks to take him in her mouth. Az is the one of the three of them who teases, she and Cassian know what they want and simply take what they want and right now what she wants is the sound of Cassian snarling her name. He doesn’t disappoint her. The moment her mouth wraps around him, taking him as deep as she can after the first few gentle strokes, he growls it out in clipped tones.

His breathing becomes laboured and he tips his head back against the pillows, one arm thrown over his eyes, body shaking as she works him. His other hand slides deeply into her hair and she allows him to guide her movements, pulling her into a rhythm on him. “Yes,” he whispers softly to her, “Like that, like that- Mor-“ Cassian can never remain quiet in bed, words spill from his lips before they’ve registered in his head and she smiles around him, loving the sound of it. Az is never this vocal with her, the most she’ll get from him is a few rough groans and murmurs of her name. She’s never been unsatisfied with that, he wouldn’t be him if he was any other way, but she does so love hearing the way Cassian moans for her.

“I love your mouth on my cock, Mor,” he growls and she lifts up briefly to look into his eyes, a wicked smirk playing about her lips in satisfaction that she already has him talking for her. Az lies along side them, quiet, but watching every movement she makes on Cassian, cataloguing every twitch and gasp and soft moan that he makes for her, the exact way he arches back his head, exposing his throat for Azriel’s waiting lips.

“Do you?” she teases playfully, fingers idly stroking him. Then her voice drops, razor edged and hungry, “I don’t want you quiet,” she orders him, dipping down again, softly kissing him, “I want to hear you,” she purrs to him, “Cassian I want to hear you moan for me.” Then she dips down and puts her mouth on him again. He moans for her, gasps out her name, tells her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, how good this feels, how hard he’s going to come for her, just for her.

Mor is lost in the rhythm of moving on Cassian, drowning in the soft pleas and sounds of his pleasure that are enveloping her that she doesn’t take note of anything else around her until he alerts her to them.

 “ _Fuck_ , Az,” Cassian murmurs and Mor glances up at him, surprised by this exclamation but his eyes are focused on a point behind her shoulder. Mor starts to withdraw to ask him what it is but then she feels Azriel’s rough yet infinitely gentle hands on her hips, tilting them up a little, drawing her up onto her knees as he pushes her nightgown around her hips, out of his way.

She turns to look over her shoulder in time to watch Az easing the last of his clothes off, giving himself a few strokes as he watches the two of them, but it’s clear what he wants. She lets out a faint moan, panting, and Cassian curses again. Az eases in a little closer, dipping down and trailing a line of kisses along Mor’s spine. He meets her eyes, carefully, deliberately, and in that look she can feel every bit of his lust for her, his desperation for this and she nods urgently, needing him to do something about the desperate throbbing heat that’s now pulsing between her thighs.  

A small, satisfied smile tugs at the corner’s of Az’s lips and though he moves forwards, nudges at her entrance, teases her. He doesn’t slide into her as she’d been anticipating and she whimpers, but before she can protest-

 “May I?” Azriel murmurs and she opens her mouth to snarl at him, tell him that he knows she wants this, needs this, has already given him permission- Then she realises he isn’t talking to her.  

She turns back to face Cassian, his eyes locked on Azriel’s over her shoulder and he flicks his gaze down to meet hers. Mor whines hoarsely, closing her eyes, trembling, not at all ashamed of letting every bit of her need show through. “Please, Cass,” she whispers to him, begging.   

He holds her gaze for a long minute then looks away and shakily nods to Azriel, “Yes,” he breathes softly to him and Mor lets out a moan at that. Azriel presses forward, beginning to slide into her, only slightly but she’s already gripping the sheets tightly with her free hand, anticipating the delicious stretch of him filling her, how it feels when he moves in her, how loudly she’s going to moan for him. But he pauses again and she whimpers pitifully, trying to rock back onto him, needing him deeper inside her.

She stops when she feels Azriel’s hand slide slowly, indulgently, through her thick hair, guiding her gently, so gently, back down. “Don’t stop, Morrigan,” he says quietly. His voice is soft, low, without a trace of an order in his tone but the authority of the words shivers through her. “Cassian needs you.” Cass groans, half ruined by Az’s words and half in agreement with them and Mor nods her head, allowing Az to ease her attentions back to Cass. As soon as she starts to move on him again Azriel praises her softly then fills her completely in a single thrust.  

Mor moans loudly, faltering, unable to help herself, but Cass murmurs that it’s alright, urges Azriel to continue and he does, setting up a slow, gentle rhythm to ease her into this. But he pauses when she can only pant around Cassian and she whimpers with need, rocking her hips back against him. Cassian gently urges Az’s hand away and slides his fingers into Mor’s hair instead. “Come on, princess,” he breathes to her, lust making his words thick and hot as they fall from his tongue, “I just- just need a little more. I’m so close for you. _Please_.”

Mor nods, giving him permission to guide her movements on him and he coaxes her into a steady rhythm once more which makes Az increase his own pace. Mor can barely breathe, barely think, being between these two. She loves them both so deeply at times she fears it might wreck her, might tear her into pieces and scatter them to the winds. But if it ever did she knows they would find her, would put her back together again. She knows they would always come for her, that without her neither of them would be truly complete – as she wouldn’t be without them. They make her feel safe and wanted and loved and she would go to the ends of earth, would walk back through hell itself for them at a moment’s notice.

Being surrounded by them this way, so intimate, the heat of their skin swelling around her, is enough to make her forget that the rest of the world exists. There is only them. The deep pressure of Azriel inside her, the bumps and rivets of his scarred hand resting on the small of her back while the other clutches her hip, keeping her steady, grounding her. The heavy heat of Cassian in her mouth, the sharp scrape of his nails against her scalp as he tugs her hair little harder, the hoarse rasp of his voice as he praises her, begs her for more, just a little more.

And her. Her body between them; belonging to them both. She had never wished to give up her independence, had always sworn, when she’d been younger, that no man would ever be allowed to own her heart, nor any part of her, that she would only ever be hers. They had never asked her to change that. They had never asked her to give that up- they never would. Which is why she does. She gives them both everything she has, lets them take and take and take until there’s nothing left because she knows, knows beyond any shadow of doubt, that she will never be safer anywhere than she is in their hands.

Az thrusts a little more deeply into her and she arches her back, unable to help herself from crying out. Cassian curses roughly, and she manages to open her eyes, looking up at him. He’s trembling, his body shifting against the pillows beneath him, struggling to resist thrusting up into her mouth. One hand grips tightly at the sheets and the other remains buried deeply in her hair. “Please,” he rasps, utterly incoherent with pleasure, with need, “Please, Mor, I’m so fucking close, I need it, I need you.”

“Go on, Morrigan,” Azriel coaxes at her back, leaning down over her, pressing soft kisses along her spine, “Make him come for you, I know you can.”  

She nods, muffling another cry that builds in her. Az doesn’t slow his pace, doesn’t make it easy for her but she looks up at Cass and nods, ducking back down to him, to give him what he needs from her. He swears hopelessly, apologising to her over and over as he lifts his hips into her mouth, unable to help himself. She gives his thigh a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that it’s okay, she’s okay, then increases her pace.

“Mor, Mor, Mor,  _shit_ , Mor,” he gasps out, her name a mantra that falls from his lips over and over and over again and she loves it, relishes every desperate sound that he makes. Az continues to move in her, praising her too, telling her what a good girl she is, how proud of her he is, how hard he’s going to make her come to reward her for this and she whimpers around Cassian but doesn’t stop what she’s doing to him.

 “Mor, fuck-“ Cassian gasps and she knows he’s close, so close, “I’m going to-“ he begins but breaks off with a moan, groaning her name into the fist he stuffs into his mouth to muffle his cries as he finishes for her.  

She swallows around him, making him curse again before he gently guides her off of him, panting hard, nodding his head, lost for words. He collapses down onto the pillows and Mor moans herself, her nails biting into the taut flesh of Cassian’s thighs as Azriel increases his pace again, altering his angle slightly, hitting a spot inside her that makes her cry out, nearly incoherent for him.

As soon as he’s able, Cassian slides out from under her and Az wraps an arm around her middle, rising on his knees, pulling her back and up against his chest, thrusting deeply into her, every movement jolting through her entire body. “Good girl,” Azriel praises as, after a little whimper, she matches his rhythm, rocking back against him, “Such a good girl, aren’t you?” he whispers, pressing the words right into her ear, achingly intimate. She nods for him, hands gripping the arm he still has braced around her middle, the other clutching her hip, helping to guide her. She’s close, fuck, she’s so close for him. Somehow she hadn’t realised it as she’d finished Cassian but the heavy thrust of Az’s hips into hers has her letting out a soft cry as he builds her higher and higher, and higher. Just a little more, just a little more, just…

Still panting hard from his own climax, Cassian watches Azriel and Mor, these two people he loves more than anything in this world, as they take their pleasure in each other. Mor’s body is slick with sweat, her thin silk nightgown damp and moulded to her like a second skin. Azriel’s eyes are closed, hair a mess from the way Mor’s dragging her fingers through it, seeking purchase. His lips move soundlessly against Mor’s neck and he’s close, they both are.

Cassian wants to share this with them, wants to savour their climaxes the way they savoured his. Crawling forwards he nuzzles against Az’s throat, arching up and kissing him as he moves in Mor. He groans softly into Cassian’s mouth and he feels the sound shudder through him. Az is so rarely vocal in bed that any sound from him betrays how close he is to losing control. “Morrigan,” he breathes softly against his lips and Mor whimpers hearing him say her name that way but Cassian takes it for the command it is.

With one last, rough clash of lips and teeth he draws away, focusing his attention on Mor as Azriel wishes. She offers no resistance as he takes her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and lifts her head. Then he captures her mouth in a deep, bruising kiss. He can taste himself on her tongue and shivers at that, and again when she moans into him, arching towards him.  

Drawing away, breathing heavily, he lets his lips move softly against her neck before he asks quietly, “What do you need, princess?”

Mor lets a throaty whine escape her before she reaches for him, scrabbling, taking two attempts before she manages to grasp his hand. She guides it shakily between her thighs, urging his fingers through her folds as she whispers, “Please, please, Cass.”

He nods, kissing her once more as he eases his fingers right over where she needs him, cursing at how wet she is, and she lets out a cry at the first press, rocking urgently against his hand, rhythm now erratic and desperate. “Morrigan,” Azriel rasps, his eyes clamping more tightly shut and he increases his pace again, his thrusts hard and deep. Cassian can feel every one of them rocking through Mor’s body and he presses in closer to her. He increases the pace of his fingers to match, slipping over her in tight, fast circles, knowing what she likes, what will finish her.

She trembles, her body starting to tighten and Cass arches up to kiss her, “That’s it, that’s you, this is good, isn’t it?” he coaxes her, not pausing to wait for her answer before he continues. “Az is so close,” he murmurs onto her lips, “So close for you, princess.” He keeps talking, knowing that she likes it, that she needs it, “You have no idea how good you feel, how incredible it is to be inside you,” he continues softly and she whimpers again. “But I do,” he groans, closing his eyes, letting the memories fill him as he breathes in her scent. Then he leans in close to her, murmuring, “You’re tight and wet and hot around him now, aren’t you?” She nods blindly, lips seeking his in another sloppy kiss and he gives that to her before whispering roughly, “ _He loves it.”_

“Cassian-“ His name falls from both of them at the same time, cracked and broken with desperation and he pauses as Az snaps his hips against hers and she cries out, watching them hungrily.  

Azriel scrapes Mor’s hair away from her ear again and presses his lips to it, “I need you to come,” he urges her, begs, her. “Morrigan, I need you to come now,” his head falls forwards onto his shoulder, his rhythm a messy pulse of instinct and desperation. Cassian leans forwards, kissing Mor’s neck, biting down just as Az rasps a hoarse, “ _Please_ ,” in utter desperation against her.

Mor shatters again with a hoarse cry and Az follows her almost immediately afterwards. Cassian guides Mor gently through it, withdrawing his fingers and sucking the taste of her from them with reverence. As she starts to slowly come back to herself, Mor’s hand gently strokes at the nape of Az’s neck, soothing him.

Azriel gently pulls out of her then nudges her forwards into his arms. Cassian lets her cuddle against him, her eyes closed, her entire body shaking as the aftershocks of pleasure ripple through her. He guides her down onto the bed, cradling her in his arms, reaching out a hand and coaxing Az down as well and the three of them sprawl together on the rumpled sheets, a tangle of limbs and soft, exhilarated bursts of laughter.  

They’re quiet for a long time, eyes closed, letting the heavy satisfaction of the sex settle over them like a warm blanket. Cassian’s fingers are stroking absently through Mor’s hair as she idly traces the tattoos on Az’s skin when Az breaks the silence between them, “You owe me,” he deadpans to Cassian who lets out a rough bark of laughter before growling at him.

Mor’s brow furrows as she looks between them. Sensing danger Cassian removes himself from the other two on the pretext of hunting the floor for his jeans and wallet. As he ducks down to pull them up he hears Mor say, with no small amount of incredulous accusation in her words, “You made a bet about me?”  

He can hear the soft smile in Azriel’s voice when he answers her. “We did.” Mor scoffs in indignant outrage but Azriel continues with his usual placidness, “On who could succeed in getting you out of bed this morning.”

Mor’s exasperated, huffy answer is drowned as Cassian straightens suddenly with a triumphant, “Ha!” The other two turn to him, comically similar expressions of confusion on both faces. He brandishes his wallet at Azriel in delight, “Exactly. The bet was who could get her out of bed,” he repeats, putting a heavy stress on those last words, “And you didn’t manage to get her out of bed at all!” Az sighs, rolling his eyes in a long-suffering fashion while Mor stares between them, clearly torn between indignation and amusement.

“The bet was for who could get her out of bed,” Cassian reminds Az smugly. Then he swoops down before either of them can do anything to stop him and scoops Mor easily into his arms, lifting her in a bridal carry as she squeals in surprise. “And that person is me,” he announces, sweeping her away from a decidedly amused looking Azriel. “Cough up.”

“Cassian,” Mor screeches, squirming in his arms like a wildcat, “Put me down this-“ she begins furiously but he dips down, kissing her slowly, deeply, feeling her melt into the embrace with no small amount of satisfaction.

“We have to get you cleaned up, princess,” he murmurs, his voice low and rough and Mor shudders, arching up and cupping his cheek in her hand, drawing him down to kiss her again.

“I like the sound of that,” she murmurs quietly to him, melting entirely, forgetting her irritation at being hauled out of bed and being the source of a bet between the two of them (as he’d expected), kissing him again.

“I thought you might,” Cassian says with a small smile, gently rubbing noses with her to make her smile again.

Behind them, Azriel pads out of the bed towards them and Cassian, supporting Mor with one arm, reaches out and takes his hand, leading the three of them towards the shower room so they can get properly cleaned up…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I've never tried anything like this before so..feedback would be lovely.


End file.
